A Half Breed's Dilemma
by UltimaShishigawa
Summary: One winter morning, Allen Michaels wakes to find himself faced with a recurring problem. Not wanting to rely on others to help him, he attempts to solve it himself. Unbeknownst to him, a certain red haired Hufflepuff girl refuses to let him suffer alone. How does she intend to help him? Read and find out! Susan Bones/OC. Slight Hermione Granger/OC. -CENSORED VERSION-


UltimaShishigawa: Yo everyone! Hope you all are well. Thought I'd do this little one-shot here. It takes place in my upcoming fanfic: Harry Potter and the Second Boy-Who-Lived although it isn't canon with the story. The characters who will appear in this fic are, but I mean this one-shot isn't canon with my actual fic. Also I now have an Archive of Our Own account so this version will be censored since it was intended to be a lemon fic. For the uncensored version, go to Archive of Our Own. This fic is an OC/Susan Bones and is rated M for suggestive themes, language, and blood consumption. It's also set in fourth year (Goblet of Fire), but just after the Yule Ball. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: UltimaShishigawa doesn't own Harry Potter (movies, or books), or it's characters. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

A Half Breed's Dilemma

Allen Michaels groaned as he awoke and sat up in his bed. Allen had dark hair that reached to the nape of his neck, a red right eye and purple left eye and slightly pale skin. He was currently shirtless showing off his toned physique which he'd gotten from playing on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team as a chaser. The young man, in his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, got out of bed and made his way out of the room and to the boy's bathroom for a shower.

-A few minutes later-

A fully dressed Allen walked downstairs into the Hufflepuff common room. Since it was a Saturday, the fourteen year-old half-breed decided to wear a gray button down t-shirt with the first three buttons undone, blue jeans and black shoes. Walking into the common room, Allen moved over to a chair by the fireplace and took a seat.

' _I'm gonna need to feed soon._ ' thought Allen as he rubbed his throat which felt dry and scratchy. ' _Guess I should talk with Professor Dumbledore about being allowed to go into the Forbidden Forest. It's the only place safe enough to hunt without worrying about targeting one of the other students. I... don't want to keep relying on Susan. One of these times that she lets me feed off of her I'm afraid I won't be able to stop._ '

"Morning Allen." said a feminine voice. Looking toward the staircase leading to the girl's dormitory, Allen saw one Hannah Abbot walking down. Allen's eyes widened a bit as he could smell the blood running through Hannah's veins.

"M-morning." said Allen in a strained voice as he focused his attention on the fire. Hannah looked at Allen with a questioning look due to his behavior, but quickly gained an understanding look as she realized what was wrong.

"If you're thirsty I could go get Susan. She should be in the great hall right about now." said Hannah drawing Allen's attention to her for a moment. Shaking his head, Allen stood up and made his way toward the exit.

"No. No one should've known what I am in the first place, but thanks to the ferret in Slytherin figuring it out the whole school knows. Professor Dumbledore was just barely able to convince the board of governors not to expel me just for being a human/vampire hybrid. However, if I were ever caught feeding off a human, I would be expelled, or worse." said Allen. "The only reason I fed off of Susan the one time was because I was in a situation where I couldn't get to the forest and was half starved. Plus she didn't leave it up for debate. You only know because Susan and I trust you more than anyone else. I need to sort this out on my own."

With that, Allen left leaving behind a worried Hannah Abbot.

-That afternoon-

Susan Bones was making her way through the corridors of Hogwarts trying to find Allen. Hannah had approached her in the great hall earlier that morning and had informed her of the young man's "problem" rearing it's ugly head again going further to explain that, when she had offered to find Susan for him, he declined stating that he needed to sort it out on his own. Since then, she had searched Hogwarts high and low for her boyfriend of one year. She had checked all the corridors and rooms that fourth years were allowed in, the courtyard, the Whomping Willow (while keeping a safe distance from the dangerous tree), the astronomy tower and even Hagrid's hut.

Susan rubbed her arms as the chilly winter air blew. The Hufflepuff girl pulled out her wand and cast a quick warming charm on herself, pocketed her wand and continued on her way. She hated how Allen always seemed to be fighting what he was since back in first year. She also hated how pretty much everyone in the school, save a few people in each house and most of the teachers, turned their backs on Allen once Draco outed him as a human/vampire hybrid. It was only thanks to Professor Dumbledore that Allen could still attend Hogwarts since the board of governors were pretty determined to expel him just because he wasn't a full blooded human. Funny how they let Hagrid, a half giant due to his mother being a giant, attend Hogwarts about 50+ years ago, but wanted to expel a half vampire the moment word spreads about his status.

Of course, Susan had no problem with the loveable half giant. He had a big heart and wouldn't hurt anyone unless he thought they were endangering his friends, or the school. In fact, the only people she knew of that didn't turn their backs on Allen besides herself and Hannah were Cedric Diggory from their own house of Hufflepuff. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Cole Silverwater, Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley and George Weasley from Gryffindor. Luna Lovegood and Cho Chang from Ravenclaw (though Susan suspected the latter only because of being Cedric's girlfriend). Jason Johnson, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass and Tracy Davis from Slytherin.

Of the teachers there was, of course, Headmaster Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Reubeus Hagrid and her own head of house, Pomona Sprout. She wasn't sure about Severus Snape considering his attitude toward all the houses except his own Slytherin house. Even her own aunt, Ameilia Bones, didn't turn her back on Allen even though vampires had helped Voldemort to wipe-out most of the Bones family.

' _House of the loyal, huh?_ ' thought Susan as she shook her head at how the majority of Hufflepuff, save herself, Hannah and Cedric, turned their backs on Allen whom was a Hufflepuff through and through. He may have been a little cold, but he was otherwise friendly. He always helped people when they needed it and was loyal to a fault.

Susan shook her head to clear it of those thoughts. Turning a corner, Susan paused momentarily as she spotted Cole and Hermione sitting together on a bench in the corridor. From what she could see, Cole was seated on the bench with Hermione perched on his lap whilst the two were studying from a fourth year Ancient Runes and Arithmancy book.

Susan smiled as she remembered how the two had gotten together. It was during the Yule Ball and apparently Cole had asked Hermione to be his date. Susan remembered how she and most of the student body weren't surprised that the two had gone together since they had pretty much been dancing around each other since second year. She also remembered how a lot of the girls had been jealous when they saw the plain, bossy, bookworm of a girl (Their words. Not Susan's.) had walked into the great hall wearing a lovely pink ball dress and had her bushy brown hair tamed enough to curl and do up into a bun. She also could admit that Cole looked very handsome in his black tuxedo and shaggy black hair slicked back with a single strand hanging down the middle of his face.

She and Allen had seen the two have a good time before walking out to a balcony to talk. Sometime had passed before the two came back in. Judging by the slightly dazed look in Cole's eyes, the glowing smile on Hermione's face and their intertwined hands, Susan knew that they hadn't shagged, but that they had finally confessed their feelings for each other and must've had one hell of a snogging session.

Pulling herself from her reminiscing, Susan approached the Gryffindor couple.

"Hey Cole. Hermione." said Susan as she waved. Looking up from their book, Hermione waved back to the fourth year Hufflepuff.

"Hi Susan." said Hermione while Cole held a hand up in greeting. "What's up?"

"Um, I was wondering if you knew where Allen was? Hannah came to me this morning and told me that he was having his usual "problem." I've been looking for him since." said Susan. Hermione shook her head.

"Sorry Susan. I haven't seen Allen since yesterday." said Hermione before looking at her boyfriend. "Have you, Cole?" The Gryffindor boy scratched the back of his head as he thought for a second.

"I think I saw him by the black lake, but that was about... two hours ago. Not sure if he's still there, though." said Cole.

"Well I'll still check. Thanks. I'll see you guys later." said Susan as she turned and ran down the corridor whilst waving back to the two. Hermione and Cole waved back before the latter wrapped his arms around the former's waist and the two went back to their book.

-With Allen-

Allen sat under a tree near the frozen black lake.

' _Just great. I need permission to go into the forbidden forest, but Dumbledore isn't here. I've tried transfiguring water into blood, but it doesn't work. I've always sucked at transfiguration._ ' thought Allen. ' _I can't just sneak into the forbidden forest because the prefects and head boy and girl are watching me like hawks. And this thirst is driving me crazy!_ '

"ALLEN!" shouted a familiar voice. Looking to his right, the young hybrid saw Susan running toward him. Allen, however, held a hand up causing Susan to stop as she reached him.

"Today... isn't a good day, Susan." said Allen. The hybrid's girlfriend, however, wasn't taking no for an answer. Gaining a determined look, Susan pulled out her wand and cast some strong Notice-Me-Not charms around herself and Allen which she had Hermione help her modify so that they could still see each other and a quick Muffliato so that no one could listen in.

"Now you listen to me and listen well, Allen Michaels." said Susan surprising Allen with the authority in her voice. "I have watched you fight with yourself since before I even realized what you are, but I'm sick of you thinking that you have to do so alone!" Marching up to Allen, Susan proceeded to park herself in his lap, straddling him and causing a light red hue to adorn her cheeks as she became very aware of how this would look to anyone else.

"I will only say this once and it had better get through that thick skull of yours. I. Am. Your. Girlfriend. And. Will. Help. You." Susan said whilst punctuating each word. "I'm not afraid of you and I will let you drink from me if you need to." Seeing Allen open his mouth to retort, Susan held a hand up to silence him. "I'm. Not. Afraid. Of. You! And I know you would never willingly put me in danger. The last time you drank from me you only took enough to sate your thirst. Not one drop more. And I know it will be the same this time." Grabbing the sides of a wide eyed Allen's head, Susan pressed his face gently against the left side of her neck.

"I hate seeing you suffer like this." said Susan. She heard Allen take a deep breath and release a sigh tickling her neck with his breath.

"You're cold." said Allen as he wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist. Susan giggled as she draped her arms over Allen's shoulders.

"And you're a walking heater." said Susan. Allen placed a kiss on Susan's neck as his right red eye glowed faintly causing the redhead to brace herself.

"I'm sorry." Allen whispered loud enough for Susan to hear. Opening his mouth to reveal his slightly longer and sharper canine teeth, Allen hesitated for a moment before sinking his fangs into the redhead's neck. Susan let out a moan at the initial discomfort of Allen's fangs puncturing her jugular. Allen fisted his hands in Susan's winter school robes as he continued to drink the redhead's blood whilst said redhead's hands shot into his hair. Taking just enough to sate his thirst, Allen removed his fangs from Susan's neck, licked his lips of any residual blood and clamped a hand on the puncture marks. He then retrieved his wand from his jeans' pocket and, with a flourish, closed the wounds. Pocketing his wand, he then pulled out a crystal vial.

"What's this?" asked Susan as Allen handed it to her.

"Blood Replenishment potion." said Allen. "I want you to take it."

"But I feel fine." said Susan. Allen, however, shook his head.

"Please, just take it. It'll..." said Allen as he leaned his head against Susan's left shoulder. "...put my mind at ease." Nodding her head, Susan popped the cork on the vial and downed the potion. Blanching at the foul taste, Susan pocketed the empty vial as she felt herself get warmer due to the potion restoring the blood Allen had taken.

"That's better." said Allen with a small smile as he raised up. "Your heartbeat sounds stronger now." Susan gave her boyfriend a small cute smile.

"And you look much better." said Susan as she leaned closer before closing her eyes and planting her lips on Allen's. The hybrid boy's eyes widened slightly before they slid shut and he returned the kiss. Susan threaded her fingers in Allen's hair as she moaned into the kiss. Opening her mouth, Susan prodded Allen's lips with her tongue.

Catching the silent request, Allen opened his mouth and shot his tongue out to coil around hers. The hybrid boy's arms tightened around the redhead's waist. This went on for a few minutes before the need for air became too much and the two were forced to break apart for air. A rather cold breeze blew by causing Susan to shiver and making her realize that the warming charms had worn off. Noticing her shivering, Allen kept his firm grip on Susan before the two disappeared.

-Hufflepuff Boys' Dormitory-

Reappearing on Allen's bed, the startled redhead looked at the lightly smirking half-breed and began swatting him on the chest.

"Prat!" said Susan as Allen chuckled. "You know I hate when you do that without any warning." Once she stopped swatting Allen, she looked around and noticed they were in the Hufflepuff boys' dormitory.

"Why are we in the boys' dorm?" asked Susan as she looked at Allen.

"I figured we could use some privacy. The Head Boy and Girl, plus the Prefects, refuse to let me out of their sights thanks to a certain Slytherin ferret." said Allen. Susan glared as she remembered Draco outing Allen as a half vampire in third year.

"Why can't they see you aren't a monster?" asked Susan as she laid her head against Allen's chest. Leaning back against the headboard, the half-breed shrugged his shoulders as he rubbed the redhead's back.

"I stopped asking myself that about the end of last year." said Allen. "Besides, I've got you and the others so everyone else can go fuck themselves." Getting a devious idea, Allen flipped himself and Susan over causing a surprised squeak to emit from the redhead. Looking up at Allen, Susan saw him staring at her with a rather hungry look and turned her head to the right to give him better access to her neck. Allen shook his head as he used one hand to gently turn her head so she was looking back at him.

"I'm thirsty, but not for blood." said Allen in a husky voice causing Susan's cheeks to turn a nice shade of red. "When you let me... sate my thirst, you squirmed quite a bit. The thing about vampires, half-breed or full blooded, is that we're more in tune with our senses." As he said this, Allen wrapped an arm around Susan's waist.

"Now imagine the most pleasurable sensation you've ever felt and magnify it tenfold." said Allen as he pressed his clothed member into Susan's core. Susan blushed prettily as she let out a soft moan. Leaning down, Allen began kissing and nipping at Susan's neck whilst being mindful of his fangs. Susan's hands shot up to his head as her fingers tangled in the half-breed's messy hair.

"W-what if s-someone w-walks in?" Susan asked, though, at the moment she could really care less as her boyfriend continued to shower her neck with kisses and love bites. Halting his ministrations, Allen sat up and shook his head.

"You won't have to worry about it. When ferret boy outed me as a half vampire most of the Hufflepuff boys in our year moved into the fifth, or third year dorms. Only the really brave ones decided that the "monster" wouldn't drive them out. Hung garlic around their beds whilst charming them so only I could smell them to keep me away." said Allen with a shrug.

"Does it work?" asked Susan. Allen shook his head.

"Not really. What they fail to realize is that most of those "vampire repellents" they read about doesn't work. The only reason we can't seem to stand the smell of garlic is because our sense of smell is stronger than a human's. Other than that, the only real repellent that works is a cross and hallowed ground. That doesn't work on half-breeds like me though." said Allen. "And those few whom decided to stay don't bother staying in this room for any longer than is absolutely necessary." The half-breed smiled down at Susan.

"I promised when we started dating that we'd go at a pace you're comfortable with. If you're uncomfortable with going any further, then we can just lay here for a while." said Allen. "Though with what you did to me earlier, I guess part of me is a red blooded male." Susan couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips at the half-breed's last comment. Thinking about what he said before, though, Susan knew she was more than comfortable with Allen being her first. After all, they had been friends since her Aunt Ameilia had brought Allen home to stay with them when they were little. Even after Malfoy revealed to the entire school that Allen was half vampire and most of the school, save a few teachers and friends, turned their backs on him Susan still saw him as just Allen.

Her decision made, Susan sat up and pulled her wand from her robes. With a flourish of her wand, the curtains closed around Allen's bed and she put up some silencing charms and a few notice-me-not charms. Placing her wand on the nightstand, Susan pulled off her robes and her gray vest before tossing them to the foot of Allen's bed, her yellow and black striped tie, shoes and socks soon joining them. Undoing a few buttons on her shirt to reveal a bit more of her ample breasts' cleavage, Susan laid back on the bed in an enticing position and looked at a confused Allen with a seductive look and smile.

"Well, bat-boy." said Susan in a seductive tone. "Come and get me." Susan could almost swear she saw something in Allen's eyes click. Like some switch had been flipped because in the few seconds after she said that Allen was upon her with his lips on hers in, what she considered it to be, the most passionate kiss he had ever given her (save the night they got together, of course). As they snogged, Susan reached up and began undoing the buttons of Allen's shirt. Once they were undone, the hybrid shrugged out of it and tossed it to the foot of his bed to join with Susan's discarded clothing.

Grasping the redhead's hips, Allen pulled Susan up as he leaned back so that she sat in his lap. Breaking the lip-lock, Susan smiled mischievously as she began grinding her core into Allen's hardened member causing the hybrid to growl with barely restrained want. Reaching up, Allen gripped Susan's shirt with both hands and tore the front open causing the buttons to pop off and go flying in different directions surprising the Hufflepuff girl. Allen had the decency to blush causing Susan to giggle.

"Sorry." said Allen as he pulled his wand out of his pocket. With a quick flick, the buttons were reattached. Thinking for a moment, Allen waved his wand over Susan's bare stomach whilst muttering under his breath. A purple glow surrounded the Hufflepuff girl's stomach for a moment before fading.

"You know the contraceptive charm?" asked Susan. Allen smirked lightly as he tossed his wand onto the nightstand beside Susan's.

"Madam Pomfrey made the boys learn it last year for when we started becoming sexually active. Cole and Jason were in the same group as me." said Allen. Looking Susan over, Allen noticed she was wearing a white bra that seemed to be a bit small. Cocking an eyebrow, Allen looked up at the redhead to see a nice scarlet blush dust the Hufflepuff girl's cheeks.

"Aunt Ameilia said that I was a bit of an early bloomer. Guess I'll have to get a larger cup size on the next Hogsmeade trip." said Susan. Chuckling, Allen relieved Susan of her shirt and tossed it behind him.

"Until then, you could transfigure it into a larger size. I would do it for you, but..." said Allen as he looked away and scratched the back of his head. "...transfiguration isn't my strong point." Susan smiled.

"I like this you." said Susan earning a questioning look from Allen. "The serious and scowling you is definitely a turn-on, but..." Susan leaned forward to lay against Allen as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I also like seeing the boy my aunt brought home to live with us from time to time." said Susan. Leaning over the hybrid, Susan planted her lips over his in a passionate kiss. Allen closed his eyes as he returned the kiss. The hybrid wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist as he turned so his back was facing the headboard and laid flat on the bed.

Breaking the kiss, Susan sat up and looked down at Allen with a seductive smile. Deciding to make a little show for her boyfriend, Susan slowly reached behind her and unclasped her bra. She let the shoulder straps slide down her arms, but crossed her arms and placed her hands on the cups to keep her assets covered. Feeling Allen's clothed erection become rock hard at the erotic sight, Susan moved her hands away and let her bra slide down her arms revealing her breasts, topped with light pink nipples, to Allen before tossing it onto the pile of clothes behind her.

She heard a sharp intake of breath from Allen as he looked at her perfect (to him) breasts. Susan's breasts were slightly larger than some of her other classmates (one such other classmate whose breasts rivaled her own being Lavender Brown of Gryffindor) and didn't need support. Quite a few girls whom noticed Susan's fuller breasts sometimes even hounded her to figure out how to get theirs that big.

She remembered how, during the summer before their second year, Allen had accidently walked in on her while the redhead was changing. The two had stared at each other for a moment and Susan noticed, much to her embarrassment, Allen's eyes drop to her then smaller, but still more developed breasts. His eyes then quickly darted back up, he muttered an apology and, with a red face, sped out of her room while shutting the door. It had taken a few hours after that incident for them to finally meet the other's eyes. Ameilia even had a laugh about it after reminding Allen to knock before entering a room.

Susan noticed Allen's eyes roaming over her hourglass figure, but all his hands did were twitch. Other than that, they stayed on her hips.

' _Ever the gentleman._ ' thought Susan with a small smile. The Hufflepuff girl reached down, grabbed Allen's hands and placed them on her breasts.

"You can touch them." said Susan when Allen looked up at her with a questioning look. "I want you to touch them." Nodding once, Allen gave the redhead's breasts a gentle squeeze causing Susan to let out a quiet moan as a bolt of pleasure shot through her body. Emboldened, Allen began massaging the orbs of flesh drawing gasps and moans from Susan. This, in turn, caused the redhead to squirm on his lap causing the hybrid to hiss. Sitting up, Allen removed his left hand from Susan's right breast and slid it down her side to her skirt, undid the clasp and removed it revealing Susan's white panties.

Susan, noticing this, reached down and began undoing Allen's belt and unbuttoned his jeans as she pulled down the zipper. Catching this, Allen kicked off his shoes, socks and pants leaving him in just his boxers. Allen grasped Susan's hips and flipped them over whilst relieving himself and the redhead of the last articles of clothing. Looking down at Susan, Allen noticed the redhead's hair was splayed out in a red halo.

"You sure about this? We can stop here and I won't complain." said Allen. Shaking her head, Susan smiled as she leaned up and kissed the hybrid.

"I'm sure." said Susan as she laid back down. "Make me yours." Allen nodded as he leaned down and captured Susan's lips in a passionate kiss.

 _-_ **CENSORED** -

"AH!" Susan moaned as she collapsed on top of Allen. Panting, Susan raised her sweat soaked and flushed form up enough to kiss an equally sweaty Allen before resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"That was... wonderful." Susan panted. Allen nodded his head in agreement.

"Definitely can't complain." said Allen. Attempting to remove himself from within her, Allen was stopped by the redhead placing a hand on his chest.

"Don't pull out. I wanna stay like this for a while longer." said Susan. Nodding his agreement, the two fell into a comfortable silence as Allen pulled the covers over their sweaty forms and rubbed the Hufflepuff girl's back.

"Hey Susan?" asked Allen. When he didn't receive a response, Allen looked at the redhead to find that she was asleep with a small content smile on her lips.

' _She must've been exhausted after searching for me all morning, then helping me sate my thirst and sleeping with me. Can't really blame her._ ' thought Allen as he reached up with his right hand and brushed a few wet strands of hair out of Susan's face. ' _Vampires helped Voldemort wipe out the Bones family leaving just Susan's Aunt Ameilia and Susan herself and yet..._ ' Allen continued watching Susan as she slept.

' _Madam Bones took me in even though she knew what I am. She never held me accountable for my kind's part in her family's near total destruction. Never treated me with anything short of kindness, love and understanding. And her own niece loves me. Loves me so much that she would willingly risk her life by letting me feed on her to sate my thirst._ ' thought Allen as he held his right hand up and looked at it. ' _I'm always fighting with myself. Fighting what I am. I've tried to warn her that I could easily hurt her if I'm not careful, but every time she has looked me in the eye and said that she doesn't believe I would hurt her. And the funny thing is..._ '

' _I'm starting to believe her._ ' thought Allen with a small smile. Feeling sleep's familiar pull, Allen tightened his hold on Susan causing the sleeping redhead to burrow her head in the crook of his neck. Reaching over to the nightstand, Allen picked up his wand and strengthened the notice-me-not charms and even set a few repelling charms that were timed to wear off once the two got dressed. Setting his wand back on his nightstand, Allen made himself comfortable and closed his eyes joining his girlfriend in dreamland.

-The End-

* * *

UtimaShishigawa: I hope you all enjoyed! As I said in the beginning note, this is the censored version of A Half Breed's Dilemma. If you wish to read the uncensored version then go to Archive of Our Own. My user name is still the same and this fic's name will be the same there, too, but with the -Uncensored Version- label on it (spelt like this). Have a nice day and Happy Fourth of July! Peace, I'm out!


End file.
